


First and Last (and also a few middle) Impressions

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: ace!Sam falling in love with his big brother Dean's best friend Benny</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last (and also a few middle) Impressions

iSam is nine years old and he’s not impressed, eyeing the boy standing on his front porch. “You talk funny.”

“ _You_ talk funny,” the older boy says in his weird accent. “Is Dean here or what?”

“Who wants to know?” Sam challenges, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. “Are you another stupid boyfriend?”

“No, I’m a stupid regular friend. C’n I come in, little brother?”

“I’m not your brother,” Sam grumbles, but he lets the boy in.

* * *

Sam is thirteen years old and he’s very impressed. Sure, Benny’s lip is swollen and his knuckles are scraped, but his hands are gentle on Sam’s face as he carefully dabs at the cuts around his bruised cheek, where Dirk kind of went to town on him before Benny showed up.

“Careful who you tangle with now,” the eighteen-year-old scolds, and Sam hisses as the antiseptic stings.

“Sorry, Benny,” he says, looking down in embarrassment. “He was picking on Barry.”

“Yeah, I know. Just be glad I was there.”

“I am,” Sam assures him, blushing just a little bit. “I’m glad.”

* * *

Sam is seventeen years old and the guys at school at less than impressed. “ _They hurt ya?_ ” Benny asks over the phone when Sam calls him that afternoon and tells him what happened.

Sam carefully adjusted the icepack over his swelling eye.

“No.”

" _They’re just dicks, kid._ "

“Doesn’t make it any less painful.”

Benny’s voice is sharp. “ _Thought you said they didn’t hurt you._ ”

“Words,” Sam says, backpedaling frantically. “Their, ya know, their words aren't any less painful.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then, “ _You’re a terrible liar, Winchester. Take some painkillers._ ”

Sam sighs. “Yeah, okay.”

Benny pauses, then says quietly, “ _For what it’s worth, Sam, you’re probably the bravest kid I ever met, and you're worth a lot more than anyone that says otherwise._ ”

There’s a lump in Sam’s throat, but he manages to croak out a thank you.

* * *

Sam is twenty-one and his boyfriend is unimpressed. Ex-boyfriend, now.

He’s not sure how he wound up at Benny’s apartment, but he’s here now, curled up on the older man’s couch and absolutely not crying. “He said he thought I would get over it,” he says softly, eyes closed against the tears he’s absolutely not shedding. “Like… like that’s something you just get over? It’s my fucking sexuality, not…” He breaks off with a little hiccup, burying his face in Benny’s shoulder. “S’not fair.”

“I’m sorry, cher,” Benny says, wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulders. “He was wrong.”

“Eight months,” Sam mumbles. “It’s been eight months, and I thought… I mean, he’d sometimes say something, b-but I thought that…”

He’s pretty sure that he imagines Benny kissing the top of his head, but he hopes that he doesn’t.

* * *

Sam is twenty-five and he is really beyond impressed.  
“Are you kidding me?” he asks six or seven times. “Really? You’re serious?”

Benny just laughs and, when Sam says yes, of course, why the hell wouldn’t he, he slides the ring onto Sam’s finger. It’s black. It matches the one on his right hand.

It also matches the one on Benny’s left.


End file.
